Szkoła z internatem/Projekt: Homunculus
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to specjalny odcinek Seboliii. Opis Bohaterowie tego odcinka będą ze sobą rywalizować, sabotować się nawzajem, ścigać się ze sobą i... wstrzykiwać męskie nasienie do jajek. Sebolaaa postanowił przenieść do jego odcinka temat, którym ostatnio żyje większość Internetów (pomimo iż wie, że to fake). Jednak tylko jedna spośród siedmiu par wygra milion dolarów oferowanych przez Miejski Instytut Nauki Anatomii (w skrócie: MINA)... Bohaterowie *Chris McLean; *Don; *Ferb Fletcher i Claire Curvehead; *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead i Zoltan George Davenport; *Summer Outside i Baljeet Tjinder; *Stephanie Winner i Marcus Plus Cosinus; *Fineasz Flynn i Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Buford Van Stomm i Zack Davenport; *Fretka Flynn i Stefa Hirano; *Farmer; *Naukowcy; *Taksówkarze; *Mama Stefy; *Kierowca tira; *Kierowca autobusu; *Recepcjonistka w hotelu Scenariusz Uwaga! Jeżeli jesteś fanem jajecznicy, to pod żadnym warunkiem nie czytaj tego odcinka! _____ (Przed olbrzymim laboratorium naukowym na wzgórzu stoi duża fontanna przypominająca kształtem atom. Na jej obrzeżu siedzi Chris McLean) Chris: Ostatnio w Szkole z internatem - były święta. Fretka i Moranica wybrały się do centrum handlowego, jednak ich podróż zakończyła się aresztem. Tymczasem pozostali bohaterowie wylądowali przed oczami milionów widzów i udzielili wywiadu znanej reporterce. Stephanie i Summer poznały się. Nie wyszło im to na dobre... Związek Fineasza i Izabeli przeżył duży kryzys, natomiast Baljeet i Summer pocałowali się w kiblu. Dzisiaj nasi bohaterowie dobiorą się w pary, w których będą tworzyć homunculus'y! Chyba wiecie co to, nie? Jak nie, to łapcie ten link, ten i może jeszcze... o ten! Tak, wiem, że umieszczanie linków w scenariuszu jest nie w porządku... Kto wygra i zgarnie świeżutkie milion dolarów? Dowiecie się, oglądając Szkołę... (Kamera oddala się, widać budynek w całości) Chris: ... zet... (Kamera jeszcze bardziej oddala się, widać w całości wzgórze, na którym umieszczony jest budynek) Chris: ... internatem! (Kamera przybliża się do Chris'a. Mężczyzna odbiera telefon) Chris: Halo? Wracam do Wariackiego Wyścigu?! Ale super! Zaraz będę! (Chris biegnie w stronę miasta. Zza krzaków głowę wystawia Don) Don: Hehe... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator (głosem Chris'a): 2 stycznia, 50 dni do ostatecznego terminu oddania homunculus'ów. (W szkole. Ferb podchodzi do kosza i wyrzuca skórkę od banana. Odwraca się i widzi Claire) Ferb: AAAA!!! Claire! Claire: Hej, Ferb. Ferb: Przecież... przecież ty nie żyjesz! (Podchodzi do nich Moranica) Moranica: E, zielony ludziku, odwal się od mojej córeczki! Ferb: Ona sama do mnie przyszła! Moranica: A co mnie to obchodzi? (Do Moranici podchodzi Zoltan) Zoltan: Ej, Mor... Moranica: ZOLTUŚ!!! (Moranica rzuca się Zoltanowi w ramiona. Mężczyzna szybko cofa się do tyłu, a Moranica ląduje na podłodze) Moranica: Ałć, moja dupa... Mam strasznie niezdarnego przyszłego męża. (Moranica wstaje) Zoltan: Przyszłego męża, jeszcze czego... Ferb: Ale ludzie, jak to się stało, że Claire żyje? Gdy pani odwiedziła G-Tech, powiedziała pani, że Claire umarła z głodu czy wycieńczenia w piwnicy pani teściowej. Moranica: Fakt, umarła, ale jej siostra bliźniaczka. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, że wsadziłam tam Tiffany. Ferb: Słucham?! Moranica: Przyznaję, nie jestem perfekcyjnym rodzicem. Zoltan: Właśnie. Skoro mówimy o byciu perfekcyjnym rodzicem... gdzie jest Briana? Ferb: Eeeee... Claire: Mamo... chciałabym spędzić trochę czasu z Ferbem. Mogłabyś nas nie kontrolować? Moranica: Dobra, kwiatuszku. Ale dam ci prezerwatywy, bo jak zajdziesz z tym parszywym durniem w ciążę, to będzie aborcja. (Moranica wyciąga z kieszeni prezerwatywy i daje je Claire i odchodzi do swojego gabinetu dyrektora. Zoltan wychodzi ze szkoły) Ferb: Masz zdrowo rąbniętą matkę. Claire: Wiem. Słyszałeś o tym, że Miejski Instytut Nauki Anatomii chce wiedzieć, czy ta bajka o homunculus'ach jest prawdziwa, i robi konkurs, który polega na tym, że pierwsza osoba, która im taką istotę dostarczy, dostanie milion dolarów? (Z gabinetu wybiega Moranica w samej bieliźnie) Moranica: Ktoś powiedział "MILION DOLARÓW"?! Claire: Eeee... tak. Jest jakiś konkurs na homunculus'y... Moranica (biegnie w stronę drzwi wyjściowych): ZOLTUUUUŚ!!! (Moranica wybiega ze szkoły) Claire: To może zrobimy takiego homunculus'a razem? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, możemy ten czas nadrobić. To będzie świetna zabawa. Ferb: Pewnie! (Tymczasem za szkołą. Zoltan idzie chodnikiem. Za nim biegnie Moranica. Gdy jest coraz bliżej, skacze na niego, lecąc z nim na chodnik) Zoltan: Ałaaa! Moranica! Tobie to co znowu?! Moranica: ROBIMY HOMUNCULUS'A!!! Zoltan: Homun-co? Moranica: Będziemy mieć dziecko! Zoltan: Fuuuj! Nie, dzięki! Moranica: Albo robisz ze mną homunculus'a, albo przywiążę cię do łóżka i będziesz moją zabawką seksualną! Zoltan: Echhh... chyba nie mam wyjścia. Moranica: To ja idę na farmę po jajko. (W kopalni pod szkołą. Summer, trzymając smartfona w ręce podchodzi do łóżka Baljeet'a, który rozwiązuje krzyżówkę) Summer: Ej, słyszałeś o konkursie, który organizuje MINA? (Baljeet odkłada krzyżówkę, a Summer siada obok chłopaka) Baljeet: Nie. Summer: Trzeba zrobić homunculus'a, a osoba, która jako pierwsza takiego dostarczy, wygra milion dolarów. (Pojawia się Stephanie, która wyrywa Summer telefon z ręki) Stephanie: Pokaż to na chwilę! Summer (wstaje do Stephanie i próbuje jej zabrać telefon, blondynka jednak odpycha ją drugą ręką): Oddaj to! Stephanie: Można wygrać milion dolarów? Summer: Oddaj mój telefon! Stephanie: Hah, chciałabyś. Baljeet (wstaje i staje pomiędzy dziewczynami): Stephanie, nie mieszaj się w to! Stephanie: Bo co? Dlaczego ty jej tak bronisz? Baljeet: Bo to moja dziewczyna! (Wszystkie rozmowy uczniów wokół cichną. Wszyscy patrzą ze zdziwieniem na Baljeet'a) Ktoś: Baljeet ma dziewczynę? Ktoś inny: To ten kujon do kogoś zagadał? Jeszcze inny ktoś: Ser. Stephanie: Woooow... masz dziewczynę. Szkoda, że straszna z niej beksa. Zobaczycie, ja i jeszcze ktoś pokonamy was w tym konkursie! Baljeet: Powodzenia w szukaniu pary. (Stephanie odwraca się i idzie dumnie z podniesioną głową. Po chwili zatrzymuje się) Stephanie: A, tak, zapomniałabym o telefonie. (Stephanie rzuca telefon Summer za siebie. Telefon uderza w podłogę. Jego ekran pęka) Stephanie (cicho śmieje się): Ups, nie chciałam. (Summer zaczyna płakać, a Stephanie idzie przed siebie) Stephanie (szeptem): Muszę tylko znaleźć kogoś, kto odwali całą robotę za mnie... (Zza łóżka wyskakuje Marcus) Marcus: Hej! Stephanie: AAAA!!! Cholera jasna, nie strasz mnie tak! Marcus: Hehe, to nie było w moich zamierzeniach. Obiło ci się o uszy, że Miejski Instytut Nauki Anatomii organizuje konkurs na stworzenie homunculus'a? Stephanie: Tak, słyszałam. Właśnie szukam pary. Marcus: Skwapliwie ci pomogę. Stephanie: Eeeee... jeżeli "skwapliwie" oznacza "z wielką chęcią", to okej. (Marcus piszczy ze szczęścia) Stephanie: Ale zawsze mogę się rozmyślić... Marcus: Iiiiip! Ale jest jeden problem. Potrzebne nam męskie nasienie. A ja nie mam zamiaru się masturbować. Stephanie: Spokojnie, spokojnie... nie będzie potrzebne nam nawet jajko z farmy. Jedynie jajko z marketu do małej podmianki... (Stephanie patrzy się na Baljeet'a i Summer) Marcus: Masz w zamierzeniu złodziejstwo? Wchodzę w to! (Fineasz i Izabela mają założone peruki i sztuczne brody. Idą przez miasto, trzymając się za ręce. Fineasz i Izabela spoglądają sobie w oczy, gdy nagle wpadają na Buforda i Zack'a. Cała czwórka przewraca się na ziemię. Po chwili wstają i strzepują z siebie brud) Zack: Bardzo przepraszam panów. Izabela: To ja! Izabela! Zack: Looool! Kiedy ci wyrosła broda?! Buford: I dlaczego zdradzasz Fineasza z jakimś brodaczem? Znowu chcecie się kłócić? Fineasz: Przecież to ja, Fineasz! Zack: Zaraz, zaraz... to kto w końcu jest kim? Bo się pogubiłem... (Fineasz i Izabela strzelają facepalm'a) Izabela: Nieważne. Co tutaj robicie? Buford: Właśnie idziemy na farmę po jajko. Fineasz: Na cholerę wam jajko z farmy? Buford: Jest jakiś konkurs na horusfajfusy, czy jakoś tak. Trzeba mieć jajko z farmy. Izabela: To nie można randomowego jajka z biedry? Zack: Właśnie nie! Z Żabki też nie można... Buford: Nagrodą jest milion dolarów. Fineasz: Będziemy pierwsi! (Fineasz i Izabela uciekają. Po chwili wracają do Buforda i Zack'a) Fineasz: Chwilka, wie ktoś, gdzie jest najbliższa farma? Zack: Żebym ja jeszcze wiedział, co to farma... (Do czwórki bohaterów podchodzi Fretka i Stefa) Fretka: Też bierzecie udział w konkursie na homunculus'y? Fineasz: Tia... Stefa: Chcemy wam powiedzieć tylko jedno... Izabela: Tak? Stefa: Będziemy pierwsze! (Fretka i Stefa odbiegają od czwórki bohaterów. Oni jednak ruszają za nimi) (Tymczasem na farmie. Chris stoi obok farmera, który sprzedaje jajka znajdujące się na stole. Obok farmera śpi kura) Chris: Uczestnicy idą łeb w łeb. Na prowadzeniu Moranica z Zoltan'em, a za nimi równo Fretka ze Stefą, Fineasz z Izabelą i Buford z Zack'iem. Za nimi biegną Ferb z Claire, a na samym końcu włóczy się sama Summer, bo jej chłopak... znaczy się partner, został w szkole. Pomijam oczywiście Stephanie i Marcus'a, którzy pobiegli do Biedronki... (Do farmera podbiega Moranica) Moranica: Po ile... zaraz, gdzie mój narzeczony? (Moranica ogląda się za siebie i widzi Zoltana, który czołga się po ziemi) Zoltan: Zaraz do ciebie dotrę! W liceum miałem zagrożenie z wf-u! Moranica: Po ile jajka?! Farmer: Dwa dolary za sztukę. Moranica: I tak nie kupuję. (Moranica bierze w rękę kurę. Drugą rękę wsadza w jej odbyt. Po chwili wyjmuje ją, a wraz z nią trzy jajka. Moranica delikatnie odkłada kurę na stół) Farmer: Ej no, tak nie można! Moranica: Ciesz się pan, że odłożyłam tę kurę delikatnie, bo z policjantami to inaczej bywa! (Moranica ucieka. Dobiega do Zoltana) Moranica: Chodź tu, ptysiu. (Moranica podnosi Zoltana i kładzie go na ramieniu. Biegnie dalej. Mija udających się w stronę farmera Fretkę ze Stefą, Fineasza z Izabelą oraz Buforda z Zack'iem. Cała szóstka podbiega do farmera) Izabela i Buford: Trzy jajka! (Izabela i Buford biorą po trzy jajka i kładą banknot i monetę. Uciekają, a farmer zabiera pieniądze i wkłada do kieszeni) Fretka: Trzeba jakoś przeszkodzić reszcie... Chwila! Dwa dolary za sztukę?! Poproszę wszystkie jajka, jakie są na tym stole! (Farmer przelicza wszystkie jajka) Farmer: 72 dolary. Dać siatkę? Fretka: Nie trzeba. (Fretka daje farmerowi pieniądze do ręki, po czym tą samą ręką strąca 33 jajek na ziemię. Rozbijają się. Stefa bierze do ręki pozostałe trzy, po czym obie dziewczyny uciekają. Do stolika podbiega Claire z Ferbem, omijając leżące na ziemi skorupki, żółtko i białko) Claire: No nie! Co teraz... chwila! Ile za tę kurę? Farmer: Za Władzię? Powiedzmyyyy... 10 dolców. Claire: Bierzemy! (Claire kładzie na stole banknot, po czym zabiera kurę i ucieka z Ferbem. Do stołu farmera podchodzi spocona Summer, która zauważywszy pusty stół i plamę na ziemi, zasmuca się) Summer: Dzień dobry. Są jajka? Farmer: W końcu ktoś powiedział "dzień dobry"! (Farmer wyjmuje z kieszeni trzy jajka i kładzie je na stół. Summer uśmiecha się) Summer: Ile płacę? Farmer (uśmiecha się): Weź je za darmo. Summer: Dziękuję! Do widzenia! (Summer bierze trzy jajka, po czym idzie w stronę szkoły) (Tymczasem w szkole. Moranica z Zoltanem na ramieniu wbiega do swojego gabinetu. Stawia go na podłodze, po czym kładzie jajka na stole) Moranica: Ochłonąłeś? Zoltan: Tak. Moranica: To dobrze... teraz potrzebujemy męskiego nasienia. Zoltan (przerażony): Czyli to znaczy, że... Moranica: Mogę cię pomasturbować! Zoltan: To będzie ciężkie pięćdziesiąt dni... (Tymczasem w jednej z sal lekcyjnych. Baljeet siedzi na jednym z krzeseł. Na stole leży woreczek ze spermą, napełniona nią strzykawka, otwarte małe plastikowe pudełko i zielona kartka samoprzylepna. Do sali wchodzi Summer z trzema jajkami) Summer: Wymęczyła mnie droga w tamtą stronę! Na szczęście wróciłam trolejbusem... Masz spermę? Baljeet: Tak! Nie chciałem się sam masturbować, więc skorzystałem z Internetu. Nie uwierzysz, istnieją strony przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie do kupowania spermy! Wziąłem dostawę natychmiastową od jakiegoś gościa z Danville. Summer: I co? Baljeet: Okazało się, że tym gościem jest mój tata... Summer: Przynajmniej ją mamy... Zauważyłam, że dużo osób wpadło na taki sam pomysł, by do jednego jajka wstrzyknąć spermę dzisiaj, do drugiego za dwadzieścia dni, a do trzeciego za czterdzieści. Baljeet: Pewnie też się naoglądali youtube'ów. Dobra, połóż to jajko na stół. (Summer kładzie jajko na stół, a pozostałe dwa wkłada do kieszeni. Baljeet bierze pilnik i zaczyna robić mały otwór w jajku. Gdy już taki zrobił, bierze strzykawkę i wstrzykuje spermę. Wycieka trochę białka. Baljeet przeciera je palcem. Odrywa kawałek karteczki i zakleją nią dziurę. Odkłada je do pudełka, po czym zamyka je) Baljeet: Gotowe! (Baljeet chowa jajko do szafki na drugim końcu sali) Summer: Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? Baljeet: Pewnie. (Baljeet i Summer wychodzą z sali. Po chwili z jednej z szaf wyskakuje Marcus) Marcus: Niech to dwa wodory połączą się z tlenem, ależ tam war! (Marcus zaczyna przeszukiwać szafki. W jednej z nich znajduje pudełko z jajkiem. Zabiera jajko. Po chwili słyszy otwieranie drzwi. Marcus chowa się po ławkę, a do sali wchodzi Baljeet i Summer) Baljeet: Dzięki, że przypomniałaś mi, że nie schowałem tych materiałów. (Baljeet bierze woreczek ze spermą, strzykawkę i karteczkę, po czym podchodzi do szafki, gdzie znajduje się jajko) Summer: Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, jakby tutaj ktoś był? (Summer kuca. Zauważa ukrywającego się pod ławkami Marcus'a) Summer: Marcus?! (Marcus wyskakuje spod ławki. Summer wstaje, a Baljeet odwraca się od szafki) Summer: Po co ci nasze jajko? Marcus: Po coś! Nie wasz interes! Baljeet: I tak stąd nie uciekniesz, więc powiedz. Marcus: Ja... uwalniam fenyloetyloaminę na widok Stephanie! Summer: Pffff... haha! Ty nie masz u niej szans! Marcus: Jeszcze się przekonamy! Gdy zwyciężymy w tym konkursie, na pewno wyzna mi swoje uczucia! Nie na próżno zadecydowała, iż to ja będę jej towarzyszył. Baljeet: Stephanie cię nie kocha! Dziewczyna ma wzięcie, Ferb, Buford i Marcus się w niej zakochali... Summer: Oddaj nasze jajko! Marcus: Nigdy! (Summer i Baljeet przybliżają się do Marcus'a. Chłopak po chwili wyjmuje z kieszeni malutki blaster. Strzela z niego w ławkę, która po chwili roztapia się. Przerażeni Baljeet i Summer cofają się do tyłu) Marcus: Hehe, to się z wami wydarzy, jeżeli mnie nie wypuścicie z tej sali lekcyjnej! Summer: Skąd ty to masz? Marcus: Ukradłem. Za czasów, gdy G-Tech jeszcze stał, Zoltan często zostawiał swoje laboratorium otwarte. Zależy wam bardziej na życiu czy na zwycięstwie, ha?! (Marcus ucieka z sali, po czym chowa broń do kieszeni) Summer: To niemożliwe... (W kanciapie woźnej. Ferb i Claire trzymają kurę na podłodze. Klęczą przy niej) Claire: A może trzeba ją przestraszyć? Ferb (zasłania oczy, po chwili je gwałtownie odsłania i przybliża twarz do kury): BUUU! (Kura nie rusza się) Claire: To nie działa. (Pojawia się symbol i dźwięk z "Totalnej Porażki w trasie" oznaczający piosenkę) Ferb: Może trzeba jej coś zaśpiewać? (Piosenka Jajko znieś) Claire: Dzisiaj dzień zimowy Ferb: Taki homunculus'owy Claire: Hybrydę dziś tworzymy Ferb: I dobieramy rymy Ferb i Claire: Więęęęęc... Jajko znieś! Znieś, znieś! Jajko znieś! Znieś, znieś! Claire: To też nie działa. Ferb: Śpiewaj dalej! Claire: Dlatego jajko nam daj Ferb: Tylko nie rób sobie z nas jaj Claire: Bo potrzebujemy dziś my Ferb: Bo wtedy wygralibyśmy! Ferb i Claire: Więęęęęc... Jajko znieś! Znieś, znieś! Jajko znieś! Znieś, znieś! Claire: Dostarczymy jajko to w czas Ferb: A wtedy milion będzie już nasz Claire: Dlatego jajko daj proszę nam Ferb: Bo już myślę, jak po pieniądze gnam Ferb i Claire: Więęęęęc... Jajko znieś! Znieś, znieś! Jajko znieś! Znieś, znieś! Ferb i Claire: Więęęęęc... Jajko znieś! Znieś, znieś! Jajko znieś! Znieś, znieś! (Koniec piosenki) (Kura znosi jajko) Claire: Ha, udało nam się! Odniosę kurę gdzieś na dwór, a ty załatw męskie nasienie. Hihi... (Claire wychodzi z kanciapy) (W sali obok Baljeet'a i Summer. Buford i Zack trzymają jajko na stole. Zack puka w skorupkę) Zack: Puk puk, panie homunculus'ie! Buford: To nie działa... Zack: A może on śpi? Buford: Nie, nie sądzę. Nic do tego jajka nie daliśmy, więc raczej nie ma tam tego homunculus'a! (Zack podnosi z ławki woreczek ze spermą) Zack: Czyli to jest homunculus! Buford (strzela facepalm'a): Ja pierdylę, nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem mózgiem w tym team'ie... Zack: Czyli to nie jest homunculus? Buford: Chyba mam pomysł... (Buford wychodzi z sali. Po cichu otwiera drzwi i podgląda Summer i Baljeet'a wstrzykujących spermę do jajka. Zaklejają jajko kawałkiem karteczki) Summer: Udało się! Baljeet: Wiesz, może to jajko schowamy poza tą salą. Summer: Okej. (Summer bierze woreczek i strzykawkę, a Baljeet kartki. Buford po cichu wbiega do sali i zabiera jajko z pudełkiem, wybiega z sali i po cichu zamyka drzwi) Baljeet (z sali): Ej no, co jest?! (Buford wchodzi do swojej sali) Buford: Mam! Zack: Czy tak wygląda homunculus? Buford: Trzeba poczekać 50 dni, a potem rozbić jajko... (50 dni później) Narrator (głosem Chris'a): 21 lutego, ostatni dzień oddania homunculus'ów. (Buford i Zack z zarostem siedzą przed jajkiem i obserwują je. Buford spogląda na zegarek) Buford: Minęło równo 50 dni! Można rozbijać! Potrzymaj to jajko w powietrzu. (Zack chwyta jajko w rękę i unosi je kilkanaście centymetrów nad ławką. Buford łapie leżący na ławce młotek. Lekko uderza w skorupkę jajka. Zabiera je partnerowi, po czym mocno rozrywa jego skorupę na dwie części. Z wnętrza jajka spada na ławkę dziwne coś przypominające czarną krewetkę) Zack: O fuj! Chyba już nigdy nie zjem jajecznicy... Buford: Nieważne. Trzeba to zanieść to tego całego Miejskiego Instytutu Nauki Anatomii. Szybko, bo ktoś nas wyprzedzi! Zack: A wiesz, gdzie to jest? Buford: Eeee... nie. Spytamy się może ludzi. (Tymczasem w Miejskim Instytucie Nauki Anatomii. Chris stoi przy recepcji. Siedzi przy niej dwóch naukowców) Chris: Buford z Zack'iem już ruszyli, natomiast pozostali wciąż siedzą w szkole. Jednak czy to aktualnie prowadząca para wygra milion dolarów? Znając Totalną Porażkę, to nie. Ale to nie jest Totalna Porażka. O wyniku tego wariackiego wyścigu przekonasz się, czytając Szkołę... (Kamera oddala się, widać budynek w całości) Chris: ... zet... (Kamera jeszcze bardziej się oddala, widać wzgórze w całości) Chris: ... internatem! (Reklama) Facet w reklamie: Masz czyraki na pośladkach? Ogromny ból! Są dwa sposoby, by temu zaradzić. Pierwszy wygląda tak: ugotuj jajko na twardo, obierz je, a wilgotne białko przyłóż bezpośrednio do czyraka. Przyłóż całość gazą. Drugi to przehulać 345 dolarów na Buldópson! Nie kupisz go w żadnej aptece! Uwaga! Promocja! Nie kupując buldópsonu, dostaniesz wpi**dol za darmo! (Koniec reklamy. Chris przechadza się obok fontanny przed budynkiem) Chris: Wyścig chwilowo wygrywają Buford z Zack'iem, jednak tuż za nimi są Fineasz z Izabelą. Pozostali wciąż pozostają w szkole. Kto wygra? Przekonacie się niebawem! (Przed szkołą. Fineasz i Izabela wybiegają ze szkoły. Stają przed ulicą i zauważają biegnących Buforda z Zack'iem) Fineasz: O nie, oni są tuż przed nami! Musimy szybko coś wymyślić! (Izabela głośno gwiżdże. Po chwili przed nimi zatrzymuje się taksówka. Fineasz i Izabela szybko do niej wsiadają) Izabela: Do Miejskiego Instytutu Nauki Anatomii! I nie zatrzymuj się pan! Taksówkarz: Się robi! (Taksówkarz z piskiem opon rusza. Przejeżdża obok Buforda i Zack'a, którzy zauważają, jak Fineasz i Izabela wystawiają do nich języki) Buford: Są przed nami! (Buford głośno gwiżdże. Zatrzymuje się przed nim taksówka) Buford: Wsiadaj! Zack: Gdzie? Buford (strzela facepalm'a): Do taksówki! (Zack wsiada do taksówki, a za nim Buford) Taksówkarz: To gdzie jedziemy, oficerzy? Buford: Wiesz pan, gdzie jest Miejski Instytut Nauki Anatomii? Taksówkarz: A wiem, panie drogi. Za tamtym wzgórzem, do którego tylko jedna droga na północ wiedzie. Buford: Okej, dzięki. (Buford wysiada z taksówki, a za nim Zack) Buford: Szybko! Biegniemy tam! (Buford i Zack biegną na północ) (W szkole. Baljeet i Summer leżą na podłodze. Przed nimi jest plastikowe pudełko. Chłopak rozrywa skorupkę jajka. Do pudełka wpada homunculus. Baljeet zamyka pudełko) Summer: Tak! Udało się! (Nagle przed nimi zjawia się Stephanie z Marcus'em) Stephanie: Zaraz, zaraz, wy już skończyliście? (Baljeet i Summer żwawo wstają. Marcus odbiega od Stephanie) Baljeet: Wiesz, twoje zachowanie było chamskie! Zepsułaś nam nasze dwa jajka! To oszustwo! Stephanie: Dwa? O czym ty mówisz? Tylko w jednym maczaliśmy palce! Nieważne! Nie dam wam moich... znaczy się, naszych, pieniędzy. Oddajcie nam waszą istotę, jeżeli chcecie załatwić to pokojowo. Marcus: Steph, patrz, wyszło! (Stephanie ogląda się za siebie i widzi obrzydzonego Marcus'a trzymającego w prawej dłoni homunculus'a. Baljeet i Summer po cichu szybko uciekają) Stephanie: O fuj, to wygląda jak... (Stephanie ogląda się za siebie i widzi Baljeet'a i Summer w drzwiach) Stephanie: Szybko! Musimy być pierwsi! Marcus: Ale ja nie jestem szybki. Miałem 10 minut w biegu na kilometr i 3 minuty w jeździe ambulansem. Stephanie: Dojdziesz piechotą... (Stephanie zabiera Marcus'owi pudełko z homunculus'em, po czym rusza za Baljeet'em i Summer) (Na korytarzu głównym. Ferb z Claire w drzwiach wejściowych uderzają w Fretkę i Stefę. Cała czwórka przewraca się na podłogę) Ferb: Ała, uważajcie! Prawie rozwaliliście naszego homunculus'a! Stefa: A wy naszego! Claire: Ferb, szybko! Nie dajmy im się wyprzedzić! (Ferb z Claire wybiegają ze szkoły, a za nimi Fretka ze Stefą. Przed szkołą zatrzymuje się autobus. Ferb i Claire wsiadają do niego. Autobus powoli odjeżdża, jednak Fretka wyjmuje z kieszeni opakowanie pinesek i wysypuje jego zawartość pod tylne koło pojazdu. Autobus łapie gumę i zatrzymuje się. Fretka i Stefa przebiegają na drugą stronę i wsiadają do jakiegoś samochodu) Stefa: Dzięki mamo, że zgodziłaś się nas podwieźć. Mama Stefy: 30% dla mnie. (Samochód rusza. Ze szkoły wybiegają Baljeet i Summer) Baljeet: Co teraz zrobimy?! Summer: Ukryjmy się przed Stephanie! (Summer łapie Baljeet'a za rękę i biegnie w stronę autobusu. Ukrywają się za nim. Ze szkoły wybiega Stephanie) Stephanie: Gdzie oni są?! Pewnie wytrzasnęli jakiś autobus! (Stephanie wychodzi z terenu szkoły. Jedzie chłopiec na rowerze. Gdy przejeżdża przed blondynką, dziewczyna kopie chłopaka. Dziecko z płaczem spada z roweru i ląduje na chodniku. Stephanie podnosi rower i wsiada na niego) Stephanie: Dzięki! (Stephanie odjeżdża) (W szkole. Moranica obserwuje monitoring w swoim gabinecie) Moranica: Jesteśmy ostatni! Gdzie podziewa się mój kotek?! (Do gabinetu wbiega Zoltan) Zoltan: Jestem! Sory, ale zaspałem! (Zoltan zauważa, że na biurku leżą trzy nierozbite jajka i młotek) Zoltan: Przecież mogłaś rozbić te jajka, jak mnie nie było! Moranica: Wolałam poczekać na ciebie z narodzinami naszego dziecka. Zoltan: To nie jest nasze dziecko! Moranica: Wymyśliłam już nawet imię! Jeżeli to będzie dziewczynka, to nazwę ją Zolnica, a jak chłopiec, to będzie Mortan. (Zoltan strzela facepalm'a) Moranica: No to rozbijamy! (Moranica chwyta młotek w ręce i z całej siły uderza w pierwsze jajko, niszcząc je. Białko i żółtko ochlapuje Zoltana po twarzy) Zoltan: Trochę lżej. Daj mi to. (Zoltan podchodzi do biurka i bierze drugie jajko. Lekko w nie uderza, odkłada młotek i rozrywa skorupkę na pół. Wraz z białkiem i żółtkiem na biurko wypada z jajka homunculus. Moranice bierze je w rękę i ogląda je dokładnie) Moranica: To dziewczynka! Zoltan: Czemu tak myślisz? Moranica: Bo ptaszka nie widać. Od teraz to będzie Zolnica! Zoltan: Od teraz to musimy ją dostarczyć tam, gdzie trzeba. Moranica: A, racja. Ale ja ją dostarczę. Jestem sto razy bardziej zaradną kobietą od ciebie! (Moranica wybiega z gabinetu, a chwilę później ze szkoły. Zatrzymuje się przed ulicą) Moranica: Co by tu ukraść... (Ulicą jedzie tir. Moranica staje na środku pasa ruchu, a ciężarówka gwałtownie zatrzymuje się. Wysiada z niej naburmuszony wysoki olbrzymi umięśniony łysy facet. Podchodzi do Moranici) Facet: Zwariowała pani?! Mogła pani... (Moranica łapie kierowcę tira za koszulkę i rzuca go na chodnik. Moranica wbiega do ciężarówki. Kierowca, który leży na chodniku, wstaje i zaczyna machać pięścią w stronę Moranici. Ona natomiast wystawia środkowy palec przez szybę i rusza najszybciej jak potrafi) Moranica: Muahahaha! (Moranica gwałtownie skręca w prawo na skrzyżowaniu. Ładunek, który przewoziła, odczepia się i jedzie przez skrzyżowanie prosto) Moranica: Oho, chyba będzie afera... (Ładunek jedzie cały czas przed siebie. Mija Stephanie jadącą na rowerze) Stephanie: A to co? (W MINA. Chris wciąż stoi przy recepcji) Chris: Wszystkie siedem drużyn już ruszyło. Na samym przodzie Fretka ze Stefą, a tuż za nimi Fineasz z Izabelą. Dosłownie "tuż"... Po nich jest Moranica łeb w łeb z Bufordem z Zack'iem oraz Stephanie. Na samym końcu włóczy się Baljeet z Summer oraz Ferb i Claire, których kierowca autobusu nie chce wypuścić ze środka. Już za kilka minut jedna z drużyn zgarnie okrągły milion dolarów, ale kto to będzie? Czytaj dalej! (Przed szkołą, w autobusie. Ferb i Claire dobijają się do przednich drzwi pojazdu) Ferb: Pan nas wypuści! Kierowca: Ale nie jesteśmy na przystanku... Claire: Stoimy w miejscu! Kierowca: Serio?! (Kierowca patrzy przez boczną szybę i zauważa siedzących tam Baljeet'a i Summer) Kierowca: Faktycznie, na dodatek jakieś dzieci siedzą przy kole. (Kierowca kilka przycisk. Drzwi otwierają się) Ferb: Kto panu dał prawo jazdy?! (Ferb i Claire wybiegają z autobusu. Przebiegają przed autobusem. Zauważają siedzących Baljeet'a i Summer, więc zatrzymują się przy nich) Claire: Zrezygnowaliście? Baljeet: Nie, ale Steph na nas poluje. Sprawdźcie, czy jej tam nie ma. (Ferb spogląda w stronę szkoły. Dostrzegają wychodzącego Marcus'a. Ferb i Claire siadają obok Baljeet'a i Summer, będąc niewidocznymi dla Marcus'a) Claire: Nie, ale jest Marcus. Baljeet: Co?! Marcus ma ze sobą śmiercionośną broń! Ferb: Śmiercionośną broń?! Skąd?! Summer: Ukradł Zoltanowi. Trzeba mu o tym jak najszybciej powiedzieć. Baljeet: Jest w parze z Moranicą. Pewnie ruszył z nią i są już przed nami. Musimy jak najszybciej tam dotrzeć! Claire: Ale chwila... jeżeli dotrzemy do celu, to skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nas nie schwytacie w jakąś pułapkę i nas wyprzedzicie?! Ferb: Claire, to są kujony. Baljeet kiedyś sobie złamał rękę, podnosząc solniczkę. Claire: W sumie racja. Baljeet: To ruszamy! Claire: Ale czym? Summer: Złapiemy taksówkę! Tylko trochę dalej od szkoły, by nas Marcus nie zobaczył! (Tymczasem w taksówce Fineasza i Izabeli. Taksówka jedzie tuż za samochodem mamy Stefy) Fineasz: Może pan trochę szybciej? Przed nami są nasze rywalki! Taksówkarz: Jasne! (Taksówka przyspiesza. Zjeżdża na drugi pas ruchu i znajduje się na równi z samochodem Fretki i Stefy, który przyspiesza. Oba samochody jadą łeb w łeb) Izabela: Za chwilę będziemy pierwsi! Taksówkarz: AAAAA!!! Ładunek ciężarówki!!! (Fineasz i Izabela zauważają jadący na nich ładunek ciężarówki. Po chwili taksówka i samochód obok wjeżdżają w ładunek. Trzy pojazdy zatrzymują się, uszkadzając bok ładunku i przody samochodów. Z taksówki i auta wysiadają pasażerowie i kierowcy) Stefa: Kuźwa, teraz nie będziemy pierwsi! (Chodnikiem obok ulicy jedzie Stephanie na rowerze) Stephanie (patrząc na stłuczkę): Haha! Ale cioty! Głos Moranici: Zjeżdżaj z drogi, baranie! (Stephanie ogląda się za siebie i widzi Moranicę jadącą chodnikiem w ciężarówce bez ładunku) Moranica: O, znalazła się ta śmieszna skrzynka, którą wiozłam! (Moranica zjeżdża na trawę parku i kasuje kilka znaków drogowych oraz ławek. Wyprzedza Stephanie, po czym wraca na ulicę) Stephanie: Ej no, tak nie można! To nieprzepisowe! Moranica: W du*ie mam przepisy! (Moranica przyspiesza. Stephanie podnosi tyłek z siodełka, przyspieszając rowerem) Stefa: Fretka, szybko, musimy coś wymyślić! (Fretka i Stefa biegną chodnikiem za Stephanie, a Fineasz i Izabela ruszają za nimi. Za całą czwórką biegną również Buford i Zack) Fretka: Musimy zatrzymać Stephanie! Stefa: Mam lasso w kieszeni! Fretka: Na cholerę ci lasso?! (Stefa wyjmuje lasso i zaczyna nim machać. Łapie za siodełko roweru, po czym ciągnie lasso do siebie. Stephanie leci daleko przed siebie, uderzając twarzą w chodnik, a rower przewraca się. Buford i Zack wyprzedzają dziewczyny. Zack szybko podnosi rower, po czym siada na kierownicy, a Buford na siodełku. Szybko ruszają) Stefa: Oni chyba wiedzą, że lasso jest wciąż przyczepione do roweru? Fretka: Ciągnij zanim się skoń... (Rozpędzony rower pociąga za sobą Stefę trzymającą lasso. Dziewczyna leci za rowerem, obijając się o chodnik) Fretka (zatrzymuje się, Fineasz i Izabela wyprzedzają ją): Ajjj... To musi boleć. (Tymczasem kilka kilometrów wcześniej. Ferb, Claire, Baljeet i Summer wsiadają do taksówki) Claire: Do MINA! (Taksówka gwałtownie rusza. Kilkanaście sekund później obok miejsca, w którym bohaterowie wsiedli do pojazdu, przechodzi spokojnym tempem Marcus) (Tymczasem w szkole, w gabinecie Moranici. Zoltan siedzi na fotelu dyrektora i ogląda swoje paznokcie. Po chwili zauważa, że na biurku leży jeszcze jedno jajko) Zoltan: Zaraz, zaraz, jeżeli w tym jajku jest homunculus i dostarczę go jako pierwszy, milion będzie mój i nie będę musiał dzielić się z Moranicą! (Zoltan wyjmuje telefon i przykłada do ucha) Zoltan (do telefonu): Helikopter! Natychmiast! (Zoltan rozłącza się i chowa telefon do kieszeni. Bierze jajko do ręki i wybiega ze szkoły. Przed nią jest drabina prowadząca do helikoptera. Zoltan wspina się po niej. Po chwili wchodzi do helikoptera) Zoltan: Szybko! Do Miejskiego Instytutu Nauki Anatomii! I nie chowaj drabinki! (W Miejskim Instytucie Nauki Anatomii. Chris stoi przy recepcji) Chris: Nasze drużyny są już coraz bliżej celu! Kto jednak będzie pierwszy? (W taksówce Ferba, Claire, Baljeet'a i Summer. Taksówka zatrzymuje się) Taksówkarz: Jesteśmy na miejscu! (Pasażerowie wybiegają z taksówki i biegną w stronę budynku) Claire: Zwycięstwo, nadcho... zaraz, zaraz! To nie to! (Wszyscy zatrzymują się. Claire podbiega do taksówki i puka w szybę kierowcy. Kierowca otwiera szybę) Claire: Gdzie nas pan dowiózł?! To nie jest instytut nauki tylko jakiś hotel! Taksówkarz: Nie rozumiem pani... Claire: Powiedziałam przecież "Do MINA". Taksówkarz: No to jesteśmy. Hotel "Domina". Pięciogwiazdkowy! (Taksówkarz uśmiecha się, Claire robi się zezłoszczona) Claire: Do Miejskiego Instytutu Nauki Anatomii! Już! (Taksówka odjeżdża, zostawiając czwórkę bohaterów przed hotelem. Na twarzach wszystkich pojawia się kamienna mina) Summer: Zapomniał o nas. A MINA jest za drugim końcem miasta! Jak my tam dotrzemy? Pozostali już pewnie są na drodze na szczyt wzgórza! Ferb: Musimy szybko coś wymyślić... (Tymczasem na drugim końcu miasta, niedaleko granicy Danville. Fretka zatrzymuje się przed leżącą na chodniku Stefą) Fretka: Wszystko w porządku? Stefa: Poza tym, że jestem cała poobijana, to tak. (Stefa podnosi się. Dziewczyny wyprzedzają Fineasz i Izabela) Fretka: Jesteśmy w tyle! Stefa: Nie, za nami jest jeszcze leżąca Stephanie. (Fretka i Stefa słyszą lecący helikopter. Odwracają się i zauważają zmierzającą w ich stronę drabinkę helikoptera) Fretka: Stefa, patrz, to G-Copter! Zoltan tam jest! Zapewne odłączył się od Moranici! Stefa: Nie dziwię się mu... Fretka: Szybko! Łap się drabinki! (Stefa łapie się drabinki i wchodzi kilka stopni na górę. Fretka goni uciekającą drabinkę. Dogania ją i łapie się szczebla, znajdującego się pod tym, na którym nogi trzyma Stefa) Fretka: Hahaha! Będziemy pierwsze! (Fretka i Stefa mijają Fineasza i Izabelę. Dziewczyny odwracają się do nich i wystawiają im język) Izabela: Ej, no to już jest nieuczciwe! Fineasz: A kto tu gra uczciwie? Izabela: Fineasz, wiem! Możesz się teleportować! Złapiesz mnie za rękę i teleportuję się z tobą tuż przed budynek tego instytutu! Fineasz: Nie wiem, czy to wypali. Sukces z Zoltanem był przypadkiem. Ale moje moce nie są wystarczająco rozwinięte i możemy się teleportować jeszcze dalej od instytutu. Izabela: Po prostu się skup, to wypali! Fineasz: Nie, to... Izabela: Chcesz wygrać te pieniądze?! Fineasz: Złap mnie za ręce i daj mi się skupić! (Przed hotelem "Domina". Ferb i Claire chodzą po chodniku przy ulicy, a Baljeet i Summer siedzą na nim i myślą) Claire: Musi być jakiś sposób, by błyskawicznie tam dotrzeć! (Z hotelu wychodzi recepcjonistka) Recepcjonistka: W czymś mogę pom... no nie wierzę! To ten bioniczny chłopak z mediów! (Recepcjonistka podbiega do Ferba) Recepcjonistka: To naprawdę ty! O ja pierdykam... Ferb: Może nam pani pomóc? Recepcjonistka: Aaaam... tak. Pokój na cztery osoby? To będzie... Ferb: Nie, nie, potrzebujemy ekspresowego transportu! Recepcjonistka: Tak! Chętnie was zawiozę moim BMW! Ciężko na niego tutaj pracowałam! Ale jest jeden warunek. Siedzieć w nim mogą tylko trzy osoby. Przedniego siedzenia obok miejsca kierowcy w ogóle nie ma, a z tyłu mam tylko dwa pasy. Dwoje z was musi zostać, ewentualnie mogę przyjechać po te dwie osoby później. (Cała czwórka bohaterów patrzy po sobie) Recepcjonistka: Innego wyjścia nie ma, przepraszam. (Baljeet szepcze coś do ucha Summer) Summer: My nie potrzebujemy transportu. Ferb: Co?! Baljeet: Tak będzie lepiej. Zrywamy sojusz. Ferb: Ale dlacz... Claire: Ferb, nie ma czasu! Wsiadamy! Recepjonistka: Chodźcie za mną, mój samochód jest na parkingu po drugiej stronie ulicy. (Na drodze na szczyt wzgórza. Moranica, która jedzie ciężarówką, jest na prowadzeniu) Moranica: Muahaha! Wygram to, a potem... (Ciężarówka stopniowo zwalnia. Po chwili całkowicie zatrzymuje się) Moranica: Ej, co jest?! Brak paliwa?! (Moranicę wyprzedza rower Zack'a i Buforda. Po chwili rower wyprzedza także helikopter) Moranica: Ej, to nie fair! (Moranica wyskakuje z ciężarówki i biegnie jak najszybciej na szczyt wzgórza. Za rowerem chłopaków teleportują się Fineasz z Izabelą) Izabela: Jesteśmy bliżej, ale dalej na tyłach! Fineasz: Nie ma czasu na kolejną teleportację! Biegnijmy szybciej! (Fineasz i Izabela biegną, ile sił w nogach. Helikopter zatrzymuje się przed instytutem. Fretka ze Stefą skaczą na ziemię i wbiegają do instytutu) Fretka: Jesteśmy pierwsze! (Fretka i Stefa zatrzymują się przed naukowcami i przekazują im pudełko z homunculus'em. Naukowcy dokładnie je oglądają) Naukowiec 1: Super! Przyda nam się do celów naukowych! Stefa: No a teraz dawać nasz milion! Naukowiec 2: Przepraszamy, ale złamałyście regulamin konkursu. Męskie nasienie musi pochodzić od jednego z uczestników. A wy jesteście kobietami, a drużyna mogła liczyć najwięcej dwie osoby. Naukowiec 1: Przepraszamy. Fretka: Co?! NIEEEEEEE!!! Stefa: Głupie regulaminy, głupie kupsperme.com... (Przed instytutem. Zack i Buford zsiadają z roweru i kładą go przy ścianie budynku. Do jednych z trzech drzwi zmierzają Fineasz i Izabela. Fineasz biegnie przed dziewczyną) Fineasz: Będziemy pierwsi! Buford: O nie! (Buford biegnie do drzwi, przez które chce przebiec Fineasz. Wbiegają w nie w tej samej chwili, jednak utykają w nich) Fineasz: Niech to! (Izabela przechodzi przez drzwi obok i staje przed chłopakami) Izabela: Fineasz! Masz tego homunculus'a w kieszeni! Fineasz: Racja! (Fineasz sięga ręką do kieszeni. Wyciąga z niej homunculus'a. Rzuca go Izabeli. Dziewczyna chce go złapać, jednak nie udaje jej się. Istota wpada do rury, której otwór umieszczony jest w podłodze) Izabela: No nie! Fineasz: Szybko! Musisz go znaleźć! (Drzwiami obok wchodzi Zack, który staje przed Bufordem) Buford: Zack, sięgnij do mojej kieszeni! (Zack wsadza rękę do kieszeni Buforda. Wyciąga z niej homunculus'a) Buford: A teraz daj go tamtym ludziom! (Zack daje Izabeli pudełko) Zack: Proszę. Buford: Miałem na myśli naukowców, tępy idioto! (Izabela podbiega do naukowców) Izabela: Proszę bardzo! Naukowiec 2: No, no... świetny homunculus! (Naukowiec 1 wyjmuje z pudełka homunculus'a) Naukowiec 1: Piękny... (Do instytutu wchodzi Moranica. Podchodzi do naukowców i stawia im pudełko z homunculus'em) Moranica: Ja wygrałam! (Moranica zabiera naukowcowi 1 homunculus'a Izabeli i go zjada. Wszystkim poza rudowłosą robi się niedobrze) Moranica: Z bólem oddaję wam moje dziecko zrobione z moim przyszłym mężem, Zoltanem! (Naukowiec 2 wyjmuje homunculus'a z pudełka i go ogląda) Izabela: Ja się tak nie bawię! (Izabela wyrywa naukowcowi 2 homunculus'a i połyka go w całości. Po chwili wymiotuje na podłogę) Moranica: Ej, to było nieuczciwe! Naukowiec 1: I tak nie moglibyśmy zaliczyć pani w czarnych włosach tego projektu, gdyż widzieliśmy, iż nie był on wykonany przez jej parę. Izabela: Czyli jeżeli wygrzebię tamtego z rury i dam go jako pierwsza, to się będzie liczyć? Naukowiec 2: Tak. (Uradowana Izabela podbiega do rury. Klęka przy niej i wsadza tam rękę. Po chwili uśmiech z jej twarzy znika) Izabela: Fuuuj! Tam jest coś obrzydliwego! (Do instytutu wchodzi Zoltan z jajkiem) Zoltan: Mam homunculus'a! (Zoltan podchodzi z jajkiem do naukowców i stawia je na stole) Moranica: Ha! Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz! Oczywiście 70% kasy dla mnie, bo jak nie, to po ślubie nie pojedziemy na miesiąc miodowy. Zoltan: Nie będzie żadnego ślubu, kobieto! Lecz się! Moranica: Oj, ty tak tylko mówisz, bo się lubisz ze mną droczyć... (Naukowiec 1 wyjmuje spod stołu plastikowe pudełko i młotek. Uderza w jajko, po czym rozrywa skorupkę na pół. Do pudełka wpada żółtko i białko) Zoltan: Co?! Gdzie się podział mój homunculus?! Naukowiec 2: Nie zawsze dojdzie do udanego zapłodnienia. Przepraszamy! Moranica: Eeee... i tak mam więcej pieniędzy niż ten milion. Zoltan: Nie tylko ty. (Do instytutu wbiegają Ferb z Claire. Podbiegają do stołu) Claire: Jesteśmy i mamy homunculus'a! (Ferb zaczyna grzebać w kieszeniach) Ferb: Cholera... Claire: Co? Ferb: Chyba go zgubiłem! (Claire strzela facepalm'a. Do instytutu wchodzą Stephanie z zakrwawioną twarzą i Marcus. Stają przed stołem) Stephanie: Mamy homunculus'a! (Stephanie stawia na stoliku pudełko z homunculus'em. Naukowiec 1 wyjmuje istotę i zaczyna ją oglądać) Naukowiec 1: Świetny okaz! A zatem mamy zwycięzców! (Do Stephanie i Marcus'a, którzy się uśmiechają od ucha do ucha, podbiega Chris) Chris: Stephanie i Marcus wygrywają milion dolarów! Stephanie: A pan to kto? (Chris z kamienną twarzą odchodzi. Naukowiec 2 wyjmuje spod stołu skrzynię z milionem dolarów) Naukowiec 2: Pieniądze są wasze. Claire: Hola hola! Na tym pudełku jest napisane "Ferb i Claire"! Zabraliście nasze pudełko! Stephanie: To nie szkodzi... (Stephanie zabiera naukowcowi 1 homunculus'a i zgniata go w pięści. Marcus wyciąga zza siebie drugie pudełko) Stephanie: Zrobiliśmy jeszcze jednego na wszelki wypadek! (Do instytutu wchodzą Baljeet i Summer) Summer: O nie! Zgłaszam sprzeciw! Ten homunculus został skradziony nam! Baljeet: Steph i Marcus oszukiwali! (Summer podbiega do Zoltan'a) Summer: Panie Zoltan, Marcus używał śmiercionośnej broni, którą ukradł właśnie z G-Techu! Zoltan: Słucham?! Marcus: To sterta kłamstw! Baljeet: A właśnie, że prawda! Używał jej tylko dlatego, że zakochał się w Stephanie i chciał się jej przypodobać! Stephanie (łapie chłopaka za koszulkę i podnosi go): Słucham?! Marcus, zabujałeś się we mnie?! Marcus: Ja nie... (Baljeet wyjmuje z kieszeni Marcus'a drobny pistolet) Baljeet: A oto i dowód rzeczowy! (Zoltan zabiera Baljeet'owi broń i ją ogląda) Zoltan: Przecież to G-Issapear 2.0! On jeszcze nie wyszedł na rynek! Stephanie: Chciał pan wypuścić na rynek śmiercionośną broń? Zoltan: Eeee... nie. (Zoltan wyjmuje z kieszeni telefon i przykłada do ucha) Zoltan: Ochroniarze! Natychmiast! (Zoltan rozłącza się i chowa telefon) Moranica: Pfff... ukradłam z G-Tech'u więcej rzeczy niż ten kujon, a wokół mnie afery nie ma... Zoltan: Co pani skradła?! Moranica: Eeee... nic. Ale ty skradłeś moje serce... Zoltan: Aha. Marcus: Panie Zoltan, to nie ja, przysięgam! Wrobili mnie! (Do instytutu wchodzą dwaj ochraniarze Zoltana) Zoltan: Tego w okularach. (Ochroniarze przechwytują od Stephanie Marcus'a) Zoltan: Przykro mi, ale nie mogę mieć złodzieja w szkole. Zostajesz wyrzucony. (Ochroniarze powoli wychodzą) Marcus: Zobaczycie, zemszczę się! Jeszcze wrócę! Posmakujecie smaku mojej zemsty!!! (Ochroniarze wychodzą z instytutu) Baljeet: A wracając... (Baljeet z dumnie uniesioną głową kładzie pudełko z homunculus'em na stół. Wraz z Summer uśmiechają się) Baljeet: ... wygrywamy. Naukowiec 2: Nie, nie wygrywacie. (Uśmiech z twarz Baljeet'a i Summer znika. Zauważają, że naukowiec 1 trzyma już homunculus'a) Naukowiec 1: Trzeba było się nie kłócić. Wasza koleżanka była od was szybsza o minutę. (Baljeet i Summer spoglądają w prawo i zauważają przytulonych Fineasza i Izabelę, którzy im machają) Naukowiec 2: A zatem mamy zwycięzców! (Naukowiec 2 wystawia skrzynię z pieniędzmi w kierunku Fineasza i Izabeli. Oboje spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem) Naukowiec 1: Moment! Ich homunculus jest martwy! (Fineasz i Izabela zamierają, a Baljeet i Summer uśmiechają się) Naukowiec 1: A żeby wygrać, homunculus musi być żywy! Wasz najwyraźniej umarł pod wpływem substancji w tamtej rurze. (Naukowiec 1 wyjmuje z pudełka Baljeet'a homunculus'a i go ogląda) Naukowiec 1: A ten jest żywy! Zatem mamy zwycięzców! (Baljeet i Summer piszczą z wrażenia. Naukowiec 2 wystawia w ich stronę skrzynkę z pieniędzmi) Naukowiec 2: Oto wasza nagroda! (Baljeet i Summer spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem) Summer: To miała być dla nas dobra zabawa, więc... nie weźmiemy tych pieniędzy. Ferb, Claire, Zoltan, Stephanie, Fineasz, Izabela, Buford, Zack, Fretka i Stefa: JA WEZMĘ!!! Moranica: Nie, bo ja! (Moranica zabiera naukowcowi 2 skrzynię i ucieka z nią z instytutu) Naukowiec 2: Hmmm... a to ciekawe. (Później. Wszyscy wracają do szkoły Moranici) Fretka: Panie Zoltan... Zoltan: Tak? Fretka: Skąd pan wytrzasnął ten helikopter i ochroniarzy, skoro pana firma wybuchła? Zoltan: A, dzięki, że pytasz, zapomniałbym wam powiedzieć. (Zoltan odwraca się i zatrzymuje się. Pozostali uczniowie również stają w miejscu) Zoltan: Uwaga, okazało się, iż spłonęły wszystkie budynki firmy G-Tech w naszym kraju, a telefony naszej firmy przestały działać. A pracownicy za granicą nie potrafili wklepać numeru na telefon stacjonarny. Ja też nie umiem... Już jutro wrócimy do nowego budynku G-Tech'u! A JA SIĘ W KOŃCU UWOLNIĘ OD MORANICI!!! (Wszyscy zaczynają się cieszyć, a najbardziej Zoltan) (Wieczór. W szkole, w kopalni. Wszyscy pakują swoje rzeczy. Baljeet pomaga Summer) Summer: Muszę na chwilę do łazienki. (Summer wychodzi z kopalni. Po kilku minutach do Baljeet'a podchodzi Stephanie) Stephanie: Hej, Baljeet. Chciałam ci tylko pogratulować dobrej roboty. Baljeet: Ty mi gratulujesz? Stephanie: Tak... (Do kopalni wchodzi Summer. Steph zauważa to kątem oka. Chwyta Baljeet'a za głowę i zaczyna go całować. Summer zaczyna płakać, po czym ucieka z kopalni. Stephanie odchodzi, a zszokowany Baljeet siada na łóżku. Po chwili obok niego siada Buford) Buford: A jednak dotrzymujesz umów... (Napisy końcowe) (Noc, około godziny 22. Moranica wchodzi do swojego gabinetu. Siada na biurku i zaczyna w coś grać na komputerze) Moranica: Haha! Wygram w tego pasjansa! (Ktoś dzwoni do Moranici) Moranica: Och, kto znowu?! (Moranica przykłada słuchawkę telefonu stacjonarnego do ucha) Moranica (do telefonu): Halo? Ktoś drugiej strony: To dzisiaj. Moranica (do telefonu): Rozumiem. Zatem czas zamienić życie tych durniów w piekło. Przysięgam, że już nigdy nie zobaczą Słońca... (Moranica otwiera jedną z szuflad. Na wierzchu leży maska zamaskowanej osoby) Moranica: ... panno Brendo. KONIEC Piosenki *Jajko znieś Inne informacje *Ten odcinek jest pisany w formie reality-show; *W tym odcinku poznajemy osobowość zamaskowanej osoby Tabela wyników Do tego odcinka trudno było ułożyć sprawiedliwie tabelę wyników. Została ona ułożona, kładąc na pierwszym miejscu zwycięzców, a za nimi drużyny, które chronologicznie oddały projekt. Pokaż tabelę